S.W.A.T.
S.W.A.T. is the twenty-sixth and twenty-seventh episodes of Power Rangers S.P.D.. This episode marks the debut of S.W.A.T. Mode, the SPD Rangers' power-up. Synopsis Piggy and two of his friends steal S.P.D. technology while the Rangers bickering causes Cruger to send them to Zentor to train for S.W.A.T. Mode. Under the command of a Sergeant Silverback, the Rangers must learn to work as a team before they can earn the powerful new S.W.A.T. Mode upgrade. Plot Part 1 The guys are in the rec room. Jack and Bridge are sparring, much to the irritation of Sky who is working on something. Z and Syd walk in the rec room and are arguing. Commander Cruger walks in and tells the group that he had hear them arguing all the way to Kat's lab. Later, Kat is frantically working on a new weapon for the Rangers when Commander Cruger walks in. Kat is frazzled and in her attempts to hurry, she fires the quantum enhancer. Z walks in and asks what is going on. Commander Cruger tells her that Kat fired the quantum enhancer before walking out. Kat is upset, thinking it will take another month before she can get one. Z knows of where Kat can get a quantum enhancer quicker. Z takes Kat to Piggy's, where they ask Piggy if he has a quantum enhancer. Piggy is ready to sell it to them, when he is stopped by two aliens, Stench and Tresher. After a quick conversation, Piggy just gives them a quantum enhancer, while Broodwing quietly watches. Kat and Z return to headquarters and she installs the quantum enhancer, unaware that the aliens had planted a virus in it. A giant robot appears in the city and the Rangers are sent to stop it. Kat and Commander Cruger watch the battle on the monitor, unaware that Stench is in the lab, stealing the new weapons technology. Commander Cruger and Kat watch the Rangers defeat the robot and capture Tresher. Stench sneezes and Kat and Commander Cruger realize they have an intruder in the lab. Before they can stop him, Stench has vanished. Kat tells Commander Cruger that the alien has stolen the new weapons technology. The Rangers are heading back to headquarters with Tresher in handcuffs when they are ambushed by Stench. The Rangers have a difficult time battling Stench who is wearing the powerful armor that Kat had designed. Jack uses the battlizer, but Stench and Tresher - who Stench has freed - manage to get away. The Rangers blame each other for the escape and return to headquarters. In the command center, the cadets are still arguing when Commander Cruger walks in. Commander Cruger shows them a hologram of the new weapons Kat had designed and tells them it's the closest they will get to it, as it has been stolen by Stench. The cadets continue blaming each other for who was responsible for The two aliens' escape. Commander Cruger has had enough with the cadets and is tired of their bickering. He sends them off to another planet to see a friend of his. The following day, Z pilots the ship that takes them to the other planet. Right before they land, Z encounters problems with the ship and they crash on the planet. The cadets survive the crash and begin walking around. They are suddenly fired upon by an S.P.D. vehicle. The cadets position themselves as the firing stops and the S.P.D. vehicle comes to a stop. The cadets are stunned by Sergeant Silverback, who emerges from the vehicle. Sergeant Silverback begins to chew out the cadets, promising that at the end of their training, they will not like him. Jack comments that he already doesn't and earns 50 push-ups. Jack talks back and earns an extra 50. Sergeant Silverback continues to chew out the cadets and then leaves in his vehicle. Within moments the cadets are surrounded by Krybots. The cadets begin to battle, but they aren't working together and don't do very well against the Krybots. Sergeant Silverback watches in dismay from a distance. Eventually the simulation ends and the cadets realize that they were battling against very powerful simulated Krybots. The cadets continue to argue until another explosion sends them flying. Meanwhile, back at headquarters, Kat is listening to a message from Gamma Four and trying to make sense of it. Back on the planet, the cadets picks themselves up from the explosion. The girls start arguing when Jack points out the huge creature making it's way towards them. No one listens to Bridge's suggestion that they run. The cadets suit up and face down the monster. Part 2 The Rangers brace themselves to battle the monster. The monster attacks and the Rangers do not do well. The Rangers end up on the ground. The Rangers stand at the ready when the monster changes to Sergeant Silverback. Sergeant Silverback is not pleased with the Rangers, demorphs them and demotes them down to D Squad. The cadets aren't happy either as they turn in their morphers to Sergeant Silverback. Sergeant Silverback tells the group that they're going to start training all over again. He puts the cadets through some very tough training and the cadets are becoming more and more discontent. Back at headquarters, Kat blames herself for trusting Piggy and not realizing that the quantum enhancer had a virus. Commander Cruger is surprised, he had never known Kat to feel sorry for herself. Kat replies that she has never messed up so badly before. Commander Cruger is confident that Kat can fix the problem and Kat leaves to begin work. Sam is floating overhead and hears their conversation. Sam wants to help and he floats to Piggy's where he overhears a conversation between Broodwing and Piggy. Sam follows them to where Tresher and Stench are hiding. Tresher and Stench don't want to hook up with Broodwing. Piggy is hiding and starts to fire, but he messes up. Sam suits up and tells the group that they're under arrest. Sam has a difficult time against Stench and Tresher in their armor. He has no choice but to demorph and fly away. Back on Zentor, the cadets are having their own difficult time with Sergeant Silverback. Sergeant Silverback has decided to write back to headquarters to have the cadets dismiss. The cadets plead for another chance. Sergeant Silverback tells them he will think about it and sends them on a hike. Sky tells the others that Sergeant Silverback didn't tell them that they had to hike together, and takes off on his own. The rest of the cadets each take off in a different direction and alone. Meanwhile, Sam has made it back to headquarters where he tells Commander Cruger and Kat what has happened to him. On Zentor, each cadet hears a voice of a friend calling for help. Each cadet goes searching for the friend calling for help. Bridge stumbles down a hill and ends up at Jack's feet. They are both relieved to see that they are okay, but Jack is concerned about Syd - who he had heard calling for help. Bridge reads the woods in front of him and tells Jack that Syd is okay, but that there are Krybots after her. Jack and Bridge go chasing after Syd - unaware that a tree is about to fall. Sky pushes them to safety. Syd quickly joins the boys, asking about Z. Seconds later, Z joins them. The cadets figure out that what had happened must have been one of Sergeant Silverback's tests. Sky tells the group that he doesn't care, he just wants to work with them as Rangers and friends, which they agree. Thinking quickly, Syd uses Z's necklace to disarm the firing lasers. The cadets gather together, happy to be together again, when they are suddenly surrounded by Krybots. Back at headquarters, Kat is excited when she gets a reading from the stolen technology, as Commander Cruger and Sam morph into action. The cadets, working as one, defeat the Krybots. Sergeant Silverback, watching from a distance, is thrilled with their success. Sam and Cruger confront Tresher and battle him. Stench arrives and between the two, they captured Cruger and Sam. Meanwhile, the cadets race towards Sergeant Silverback's vehicle. Sergeant Silverback tells the cadets that they have passed their S.W.A.T. training and that the S.W.A.T. vehicle is for them to use. Sergeant Silverback contacts Kat to tell her that the cadets are ready to come back. Kat tells Sergeant Silverback that they need the Rangers right away as Sam and Cruger have been captured. The cadets immediately return to Earth. They suit up and use their new S.W.A.T. technology to locate Sam and Cruger. The Rangers enter a building where Sam and Cruger are held. After defeating several Krybots, Bridge finds Cruger and Sam. Jack is about to battle Tresher when Stench sneaks in. Before Stench can do anything to Jack, he is stopped by Sky and Z. The SPD Rangers, in their new gear, jump into action with Stench and Tresher. Z frees Sam and Cruger. The battle continues outdoors and the Rangers capture Stench and Tresher. Later, the cadets are in the rec room. Z is snapping pictures of them and everyone is enjoying each other's company. Commander Cruger and Kat walk in. Commander Cruger is pleased that everyone is finally getting along. Sky tells the others it's a good thing, because he believes the battle has only just begun. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) & Sergeant Silverback (voice) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Barnie Duncan as Piggy *Josephine Davison as Morgana *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) * Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Greg Johnson & Paul Barrett as Stench and Thresher (voice) *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) *Jim Lawrence as Man Notes *As the title implies this episode marks the debut of the Rangers power-up for the season, S.W.A.T. Mode mode as well as the S.W.A.T. Command Truck. *Part I includes the final appearances of Jack and Bridge's Patrol Cycles (from this point on, they ride in the SPD jeep with the girls). *The monster that the Rangers face at the end of Part I is El Scorpio, a recycled monster suit from Beetleborgs Metallix. *According to Bruce Kalish, the final line from the ambushed soldiers on Gamma IV was "They're not the same!" which was a reference to an attack by the A-Squad (although this would not be mentioned in-show). *This marks the first appearance of Sergeant Silverback. *The S.P.D. transformation sequence into S.W.A.T. Mode, carried over from the show's Super Sentai counterpart, keeps the words "Dekaranger Change" in the background. *S.W.A.T. is an acronym for Special Weapons And Tactics just like the television show called S.W.A.T. Errors *In Part I, Z accuses Syd of getting make-up all over the bathroom, however, the SPD Cadet quarters have been seen multiple times and it is apparent that they do not contain personal bathrooms. *Bridge mentions in Part I that Cruger has enhanced hearing, however, Cruger then fails to hear a whispering Stench after he infiltrates the base despite standing less than ten foot behind him. *In Part II, Stench and Thresher turn invisible to get away, but they stand perfectly still in place, allowing Sky and Jack to shoot them. *Piggy is not arrested by SPD following this episode despite selling them a Quantum Enhancer with a virus (as well as being seen serving the very criminals that were responsible) as well as being plainly seen working with Broodwing by Sam. *Piggy worries about what will happen if Broodwing finds out he's working for Gruumm despite Broodwing already knowing this fact. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D. Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode